


The Midorima Complex

by thatfakeotakugirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boy Love, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Takao’s analysis of Midorima, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfakeotakugirl/pseuds/thatfakeotakugirl
Summary: In which Takao’s analysis of Midorima gives way to a closer relationship.





	The Midorima Complex

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I thought of when I wanted to develop their relationship in a more subtle way (or not- lol Takao)

Takao’s fascination with Midorima was not only on court, but it extended to their versatile private life. Their moods were intertwined, constantly moulding and affecting each other. If Takao was bubbly after a practice that went well, Midorima inevitably was more tolerating of Takao and even others. On the other hand, when Takao’s smiles didn’t quite reach his eyes, Midorima would notice and his mood also fouled, often ending up yelling at their senpai and storming off. Takao noticed these things about Midorima, finding Midorima’s nature endearing, even if others only saw his stoic expression. Takao noticed Midorima’s mood changes even if his facial expression looked the same to others.

Midorima’s protective nature would go unnoticed at the beginning. Takao wouldn’t understand why Midorima would end up so frustrated when Takao walked out into the cold with wet locks of raven hair. He wouldn’t understand why Midorima took it upon himself to bring Takao’s lucky item of the day when he heard ‘scorpio’’s _Oha Asa_ wasn’t quite fortunate. By the end of the first season with Midorima however, Takao had worked out Midorima, or at least he would like to think so. Midorima was a _tsundere_. There was no doubt. He loved passionately but his emotions were not on public display, there were very few he trusted to be beside him. Takao understood and respected Midorima's type, he tried to be not much of a nuisance, however he knew that his “Shin-Chan” would never truly be angry at him for the stupid nickname. Rather, Midorima found it pleasing, that he was loved enough to have a special name.

Whenever Takao would call him “Shin-Chan” he would normally have to fight off a “scowl” and Takao would simply laugh at Midorima, and Midorima would just say “Shut up, Takao, nanodayo…” which would only worsen Takao’s situation, doubling over in fits of laughter.

But recently after practice was over and Takao peddled midorima’s cart in silence, a tension between them would build until they would get to Takao’s house to do homework. Then behind the closed doors, they didn’t have to worry about others. Midorima would allow Takao to run his slender fingers through his verdant hair, combing out small tangles, but mainly just to hold his lover steady by the shoulder while he fondled over him, fussing over his hair. Midorima would patiently wait till he was done, retaping his fingers while Takao busied himself. When Takao was done with Midorima’s hair, they would sit down in front of each other at the table, to finish Calculus; however, Takao could never fully concentrate when the object of his affections was so close. So he’d pretend to calculate his sums, writing curlicue x’s and y’s, but in actuality he studied the way Midorima’s glasses slipped down his nose every so often, and Midorima would push them up with his retaped fingers. The way his hair fell like a lush curtain over his forehead. The way he drew his lips into his mouth for a couple seconds as he read over the problem. Takao was obsessed, infatuated, and longed for Midorima to wrap his limbs around him and cuddle him to sleep.

The night came sooner than later. Protected by the darkness, Shintarou felt bold enough to press his head into Takao’s neck, breathing in his musky, yet citrusy aroma.

It felt like home.

Takao’s breathing sped up, just sitting there with his Shin-Chan as the lampost outside flickered and cast a warm glow over them.

> “Takao…” 

Midorima’s sleepy voice was muffled in Takao’s skin.

> “Yes shin-Chan?”

Takao would ask in quiet amusement.

> “I trust you,”

he whispered. In the quiet night it had seemed very loud… _but,_ Takao thought back, _perhaps it was the weight of those words._

Midorima may not have said it the way a normal person would, but a fluttering kiss had been imprinted onto Takao’s mind.

> “Shin-chan, did you confess your deep undying feelings for me?”

Takao snickered, tugging gently on the unruly tendrils of the megane’s green mop of hair.

It was silent for a moment, and then it wasn’t.

> “Bakao! You’re a boy, what do you mean my undying feelings?”

With that the green haired boy got up and staggered into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Takao grinned. He had managed to fluster the ever-cool Midorima Shintarou.

Takao’s smirk melted into a content smile as he thought of the nights events. When Midorima came out a good thirty minutes after, Takao had already fallen asleep, cuddling one of the many fluffy pillows that were scattered on his bed. Shuutoku’s ace smiled a rare smile; it was fond. The tall shooter climbed back, beside Takao, assuming his former position. Midorima fell asleep to the feeling of Takao’s soft locks brushing against his forehead, and the gentle hum of the ceiling fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there’s that! Lol Takao is such an obvious idiot. I think its a bit rushed at the end right? Well anyway, 
> 
> Until next time,  
> thatfakeotakugirl


End file.
